Briar's Ayre
by Katannamionestorm
Summary: 15 year old Briar never realized there was anything special about her, aside from growing up in a dog cage she was quite normal. But when she escapes the cages she meets others like her and learns that she might not be as normal as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi I'm Katannamionestorm and this is Briar's Ayre. Enjoy!**

I rubbed my hands together trying to get some feeling in my fingers which were covered in blood and dirt. I scooted a bit closer to the tiny fire that provided almost no warmth. But it was nice compared to a few weeks ago when I had been sitting in a cold dog crate in the back of a truck.I ran my fingers through my matted, leaf filled blond hair and decided it would be good to get some sleep. I laid my head on a pile of damp leaves and tried to make myself as small as possible to conserve body heat. But, Hell I'd spent my whole 15 years of life curled up in confined spaces so why not spread out while I can. I have these whole woods to myself and I'm only taking up a foot or two of them. I should be running through the trees and jumping over logs and climbing trees. That can wait for tomorrow, I'm to tired now.

I tried to close my eyes and force myself into sleep but it didn't work. The snap of a branch nearby made my eyes snap open and my whole body grow ridged. I quickly sat up and glanced around me but I could only see the nearest trees which were illuminated by the dying embers from the fire I had built just before the sun set. The trees loomed tall above me casting dark shadows across the forest floor. When I was a kid this was the kind of thing I dreamed of, being free. But now it didn't seem so great. Better than to other option of corse.

Deciding that the branch was just a little night creature I whispered to myself, "It's okay Briar, just go to bed you'll be fine." Taking the advice I gave myself, I rested my head on my hands and laid on the cold ground. I stared up at the stars for a while, they were so pretty. The first time I had ever seen the stars was exactly 21 days ago. I just looked at them wondering how they got up there in the first place for at least 15 minutes until a homeless man came up to me and asked me if I had swallowed any bugs with my mouth hanging open like that. I responded by telling him that I had never seen stars before and that they were amazing. He just looked at me with cloudy blue eyes laughed and wandered away while muttering about "rotten city folks". I laid there gazing at the night sky with its stars like diamonds and big moon that seemed to be hanging by an invisible thread.

I must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing I knew there was morning sun dancing across my face and birds singing a happy song. Ironically enough I was not very happy. I pealed open my eyes which were glued shut with sleep, Stretched, and rose from the forest floor. My fire had long gone out and was just a pile of ashes with a slow stream of smoke puffing out of it. I picked up the stick I had used the night before to stir the fire and buried the ashes so no one would suspect that I had been here. I covered the churned up ground with leaves and carried the stick with me. It made a nice walking stick.

I made my way winding through the endless array of tree trunks. I missed home which is strange because I've never had a home. The home I missed was wherever I was born, I know I had a home and a family. Loving parents who cared about me and maybe even a little brother or sister. I hope to find them someday. We would live a little house with a big field where I could run all day and when it got dark outside I would lay on a blanket and look up at the stars. I would have a best friend who I did everything with. I would be normal. That word sounded wonderful on my lips, Normal. But I wasn't normal I had grown up in a dog crate with scientists staring at me and taking notes all day.

I found myself running. From what, I don't know. But, the trees began to blur past me and the ground seemed to disappear beneath my feet. I had no idea what was happening, this sensation was unknown to me and I highly doubted it was normal. I tried to backpedal with my feet but it only slowed me down a bit. I couldn't even see the trees anymore everything was just a mass of color like my world had turned into an abstract painting. I occasionally felt the ground beneath my outstretched toes and bark of trees under my fingertips which had risen so they stretched out at my sides. I felt like an angel, limbs open, moving at the speed of light just above the ground. After I had finally gotten a little more use to the feeling I started to slow down. my feet would hit the ground with a sudden jolt that sent shivers up my spine then I would rise again. I could make out the outlines of trees far more sparse than they had been before I started to run or fly or whatever I just did.

Suddenly it was like I had hit an invisible wall. The wind was knocked out of me as I tumbled forward through the air and came to a skidding stop in the dirt.

I sat motionless for a while trying to figure out what just happened and if I was still alive. Finally I decided the only way to find out if I was alive was to get up and try to keep moving. I blinked. Then slowly tucked my feet underneath me and pushed myself up into a squatting position. I felt a little dizzy, but who wouldn't after that experience? I stood all the way up brushing my scraped palms on my ripped jeans that I had found in a salvation army bin. My hands stung a bit and I winced when I saw the streaks of blood on my fancy jeans. I'd only ever had thin itchy hospital gowns before and I hoped jeans would make me a bit more normal and maybe even cool if I ever met other kids. Now they were ripped and stained with grass, dirt, and blood. Whatever.

I took in my surroundings. There were large pine trees behind me and a open area in front of me. For a second I thought this could be the field. The one I would play in with my little sibling and watch the stars from, but I quickly realized this could not be it. It smelled of smoke and fumes I had smelled in the city. There were deep tire tracks showing that big trucks had recently been here.

As I cautiously walked over the top of the hill so I looked down into the field I saw that this was no place to be. There were Giant yellow machines billowing smoke and signs everywhere that said "Do Not Cross" in cruel red writing.

I shrank back down the hill toward the woods realizing that it would only take me back where I came from. I weighed my options for a few seconds before deciding to try walking around the field.

So, I headed to the right hoping I would make it without being caught. I kept low to the ground and near the shelter of the trees. I walked like that for about five minutes before I saw the road that lead away to some unknown place. For me there was a lot of unknown stuff in this world so why not find out as much as I can.

Knowing I could make is safely to the road I picked up my pace to a fast walk. I dared not go any faster in case I did that strange flying thing again. I climbed over some lone tire tracks that had muddy water pooling up in the bottom. The water reminded me how thirsty I was. I hadn't drank since yesterday when I found a small stream in the woods and the running/flying thing had really worn me out.

I finally reached the road which was quite wet and long. My beat up converse sneakers were coated with mud and grass. I kicked them off and continued down the road. I found a comfortable jogging speed which I figured I could keep up for another 20 minutes before stopping.

The road lead onto another road, this one at least was paved and had signs telling me that I was entering "Greenwood, Maine" I had no idea where Maine was let alone Greenwood. I figured I would ask someone when I got to town. I followed the road to Greenwood walking on the shoulder of the road. The only cars that passed me were a old red pickup truck with the bumper practically dragging on the ground, and a logging truck that had honked it's horn at me.

As I walked I decided that I need to get money if I was gonna live like this. Then I could get a train ticket across the country. I've always wanted to go to California. It seems magical. The only issue was getting a job. I had no idea how you got one, but I would figure it out. There was a lot of things I didn't learn from the scientists that I would need to know in the real world.

I soon reached a gas station and mini-mart where I would ask for directions to town and use the bathroom to wash up. Maybe even check the back dumpster for some food and a drink.

The sign to the bathroom pointed around to the back of the building. I rounded the building only to find a sign that said "Restrooms for costumers only". Okay no restroom for me. Instead I turned to the trash cans that were emitting a scent that made my skin crawl.

Despite the scent I removed the lid and peered into the bin. I saw a few old banana peels, some candy wrappers, and something grey that looked moldy and quite soggy. But, I let my hunger take over as I dug my hands into the trash.

Below the layer of gray stuff was a half empty soda bottle and a peanut butter sandwich with a bite out of it. Jackpot. All I need now is water to fill the bottle. There was no one else around so I snuck to the bathroom and jiggled the handle of the door. It easily swung open giving me easy access to the precious sink.

I quickly closed the door behind me and took in my surroundings. There was a toilet in the corner that looked like it had never been cleaned and a sink that was held to the wall with some duct tape. There were no paper towels or soap but I didn't mind. I turned the handle of the sink to on and a thin stream of water fell from the tap. I poured the left over soda down the drain and filled the bottle with water. Then I took a swig and splashed water on my face. It was the most refreshing thing I had ever felt. I tied my hair up in a high pony-tail to keep it out of my face and decided I was ready to go. I slowly opened the door. The sunlight streamed in to the dimly light room as I stepped outside, blinking.

I whirled around as a gruff voice said, "What do you think your doing?"

**A/N I know that wasn't the best beginning but I just wanted to put this story on paper and see where it goes... Maybe nowhere if I don't get any reviews. Please review I've never had many reviews on a story and would love to get some here. How about a free digital cookie if you review? Sound good?**

**- Kat **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two. I know it's really short but I wanted to end it there. I might post chapter 3 tomorrow or in a few days, Not sure.**

The man facing me had shaggy brown hair and was almost six feet tall. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans with boots. he looked like he was about to punch me, call the cops or maybe both.

"Um...well...I was just...," I stuttered.

"Yea thats what I thought," he growled. "Now miss whats your name?"

I didn't respond.

"Did you hear me? I said what is your name."

"Meghan," I lied.

"Well Meghan, you better buy something or I'm going to call the cops."

"Oh." I whispered.

"Should I get the phone?" he asked.

"No, I can pay," I was never a very good lier but I tried my best.

"Well what are you going to buy?" He asked.

Fuck, what should I do? I remembered seeing something in the city that looked delicious but I had no money. I think it was called a "cookie". So I just blurted out. "A cookie."

"You got a dollar?" he said looking skeptical.

"Uh yea," I said not sure what a dollar even looked like. I knew it was money and you could buy stuff with it.

"Well come around front and I can get you your cookie and you can pay up," the man said as he lead me to the front of the store.

I quickly thought of a plan as he headed to the store front. I turned on my heel and ran in the opposite direction to the woods. As I ran I turned and knocked over the trash can in the mans way. It wouldn't stop him but It might slow him down. He let out a enraged yell and chased after me. Now here was the tricky part. The part that I didn't know if it would work. I needed to run fast thats all I knew. So I sprinted faster. I started to worry it wouldn't happen and he was gaining on me, fast.

Suddenly I felt it. My feet started to lift off the ground as the world around me began to blur. It was an extraordinary feeling when I wasn't scared to death and confused as hell.

I whipped my head around my hair falling out of it's pony-tail and swirling around my face. I tried to focus the world around me with no success. I saw no plaid blur so I figured I was good. But I didn't dare stop. I just pedaled my feet faster and let my arms lift up above me. I felt free as I let my lips spread info a grin so big it must have looked like a grimace. I was sure I'd never smiled like this before and wasn't sure what caused me to be so happy. Maybe it was the adrenaline from my escape or how I wasn't worried about anything at the moment. I knew when I slowed down I would be just as tired and unsure of what to do as before but now I was flying high and care free.

The word came to my lips before I even knew what it meant "Ayre" I said it allowed but the sound was ripped away by the wind before my brain knew what I was saying. Thats what this was, The weird running/flying thing, Ayre. It was a rush of adrenaline a high of sorts. I laughed out loud as I thought to myself how great Ayre was, I wish I could feel it all the time.

But, as soon as I thought that I began to slow down. I started feeling tired and achey. I needed water to quench the fire in my mouth and throat. I didn't want my Ayre to stop. Afraid I wouldn't be able to do it again I tried to run faster but, my feet kept bumping the ground and I continued to slow.

Finally I collapsed in a heap on the hard ground. I didn't move. I wanted Ayre. If I couldn't have Ayre I didn't want to live. What was the point? I was a fugitive and a thief. I had no idea where I was and no money. No one loved me and I loved no one. What kind of life was that to lead? I needed education, a home, and food.

Thats all I remember before I drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Like I said it was short. See that little blue button down below? Well it would make my day if you would press it and leave me feedback. **

**-Kat **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry if the spacing is a bit messed up, I have a mac so when I convert the document to word it changes the layout. On with the story.**

"Who is she?" whispered a voice from above me. A groan escaped my lips as I tried to wake up.

"No idea," responded a voice that sounded like a teenage girl and was filled with authority. I felt a hand reach out to touch my shoulder but my body wouldn't react to my mind telling me to run. "Don't touch her," said the same voice.

"She might hurt or lost," said a young male voice.

I opened my eyes to see six blurry figures and a little dog looming above me.

"What? who?" I blurted out.

"Hi, I'm Nudge! And this is-," a new voice said but, was cut off by the authoritative one.

"Nudge be quiet. You can talk to her later. First we have to get her somewhere safe."

"You've got a plan, right Max?" asked a little boy.

"There is always a plan," responded the authoritative one named Max, "Fang, make yourself useful and help me carry her." There was a grunt and then a dark haired boy leaned over me and lifted me off the ground like I weighed nothing.

There was a tiny part of me that was telling me to run away, but my bones felt like jelly.

"Who the hell is she?" asked the dark haired boy, Fang.

"I don't know but she seems hurt. We need to help her," Responded Max. It was around then that I blacked out.

I woke to find a putrid smell that was probably killing my brain cells at an alarming rate.

"Eww Gazzy!" Cried the voice that belonged to Nudge.

"Sorry," Gazzy mumbled back.

"Why do you always have to do that? Go outside!" Nudge yelled.

"Why don't you go outside if you hate it so much?" Gazzy replied smartly.

"Both of you shut up," suggested Fang.

"No!" Screamed both Nudge and Gazzy.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey guys, I think she is waking up," interrupted a new voice. I slowly opened my eyes and propped myself up against a pillow. I was in a large room with a maze of old couches all facing different directions. Against one wall was a old T.V. with a VCR. The screen was filled static but the little girl sitting on a couch cushion seemed to be enjoying whatever show was on. The shag carpet was stained various colors and there was crumbs sprinkled over almost everything. The dark haired boy who had carried me was slumped on a plaid couch on the other side of the room eating popcorn from a green plastic bowl. Nudge and Gazzy were standing in the center of the room facing each other. Nudge's hands were balled into fists at her sides and Gazzy's face was turning beet red out of anger.

I began to question who had just spoken when a little black dog said, "Yup she is awake." I had seen animals like this but never out of a cage. I stared at him wide eyed. "Hello I'm Total. You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

"You...talk?"

"Humph, don't act so surprised."

"I just didn't know there were any of you who didn't live in cages."

"Wait what?" said Fang, as he sprung up from his couch.

"I said, I thought talking animals were only found in cages."

Nudge and Gazzy seemed to forget their argument as they turned to look at me.

"What's going on in here?" asked a tall boy with light hair as he strolled into the room and fell onto a sickly yellow colored couch with a missing cushion.

"She..." Fang started.

"I'm Briar. I grew up in a cage with scientists and I ran away," I didn't know why I was telling these strangers this but I felt like I could trust them.

"Hi Briar, I'm Nudge. We grew up in cages too! And you know what else? We have wings and can fly! It's so much fun you should try it some time. Maybe you can fly too! Do you have wings? Mine are brown and speckled. I bet your wings are really pretty. You're really pretty you know?" Nudge yammered.

"Nudge be quiet," said a voice from the door way. I looked up to see a tall girl with short blond hair streaked with pink. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine. She wore a blue tee shirt that was a few sizes to small for her and tattered jeans.

"I was just being nice," Nudge muttered.

"You said you grew up in a cage? With scientists?" Max interrogated striding toward me.

"Um, yea. Should I have not said that?" I asked.

"No it's fine. Are you genetically engineered?" Max asked, standing over me.

"Um..."

"Are you...different?"

"Well, before you found me I had Ayre," I replied.

"What's Ayre?" Max asked.

"When I run fast I...sort of...fly," I stammered.

"Yay! We can fly together." Nudge Yelped running over to me.

"Well, it's not like that I sort of...Hover just above the ground and move really really fast. It was scary at first but now it's fun. I was first using it just before you found me," I explained. Max squinted at me lost in thought, "What?" I asked.

"I've seen kids like you. Ones that look normal, but have powers you can't see. The thing is, that they knew what they could do. You didn't until just recently right?" Max questioned. I nodded my head in response.

"Can we talk about this later?" The blond haired boy asked, "I'm hungry."

"Fine," Max sighed.

"I'll make mac and cheese," The blond haired boy called as he headed out of the room. The rest of the group followed him out of the room except for the little girl.

She rose from her spot in front of the television and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Angel," she said quietly, "I'm 7. And this is Celeste." Angel held up a little stuffed bear dressed like an angel.

"Nice to meet you Angel. Hi Celeste," I said.

A small smile spread across her face, "Do you want to come eat? Iggy makes amazing mac and cheese."

"Sure," I said rising off the couch. Although I felt a bit dizzy, I followed Angel out of the room. I felt like I could trust the little girl, Max I wasn't so sure about.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness of my chapters. I'm attempting to write longer chapters.**


	4. AN don't worry I'm not discontinuing

**Hey Readers,**

** It's almost spring break and do you know what that means for me? No laptop. So, I don't think I will be posting for a few weeks, but until then I am going to attempt to post some drawings on my tumblr. I can use my Mom's scanner or camera, but I can't type on her computer:(. So here's my tumblr, which I just recently started: ****It's called **Boys In Books Are Just Better**.**

** You should check it out. If you follow me I'll follow you. My drawing skills are okay-ish. If there are any requests of things I should draw, message me on either fanfic or tumblr. One pic I know I will post is a cray-pas drawing of Josh Hutcherson. **

** Thanks for reading my ramble. I love you all. (that is if there is anyone who reads this)**

** -Kat**


End file.
